


Various Neville Drabbles

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-31
Updated: 2006-07-31
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A bunch of Neville-centric drabbles this time around, due to the wonderful Neville-love GoF generated.





	Various Neville Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Dance

She looked beautiful, Neville thought as he came downstairs, finding her waiting in the common room. Then again, she always looked beautiful to him. He still couldn't believe she had said yes when he'd asked if she would accompany him to the Yule ball.

She smiled up at him, her red hair pulled back and tied with a blue ribbon that exactly matched her blue dress robes. "You look nice, Neville," she said softly.

He held out his arm, thrilled when she took it without hesitation; and Neville didn't stumble once as they made their way to the Great Hall.

 

You're Hired

"Pomona spoke very highly of you," the headmistress said, shuffling the letters of reference in her hands. "I was unhappy to hear of her intention to retire at the conclusion of the term, of course, but yours was the first name mentioned when I requested names for her replacement. Would you be interested in the position?"

"Very much so."

"I'll have your quarters made ready for you, then." The headmistress stood, holding out her hand. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Professor Longbottom."

Neville took it, smiling. "Thank you, Headmistress."

"Call me Minerva in private," she said, returning the smile. "We're colleagues now."

 

Anything?

Draco and Pansy looked up, wincing, at the red-haired man who currently held a firm grip on both of them. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't take you to your Head of House, this instant," he said, glowering at them much like one of the dragons they'd been caught trying to catch a glimpse of.

"Oh, please, don't tell Professor Snape!" Pansy squeaked. "We'll do anything. Won't we, Draco?"

Draco nodded, pale hair stirring in the fire-swept breeze. "Anything!"

Charlie regarded the Slytherins with a cocked eyebrow. "Anything at all?"

They both nodded frantically, and he smiled.

"Follow me."

 

Wanted

Neville slipped quickly into the Gryffindor common room, collapsing into an empty armchair with a small sigh of relief. Ever since the Yule ball, people had been acting strangely around him.

No, it was the _girls_ who had been acting strangely.

The morning after the ball he'd overheard Parvati loudly opining to her twin about how _lucky_ Ginny Weasley had been. Later, Susan Bones had asked for tutoring in Herbology, even though she didn't need it. Lisa Turpin had given him Chocolate Frogs.

Neville couldn't understand why he was receiving so much attention.

Ginny, on the other hand, only smiled.

 

First Time

It didn't hurt as much as she'd heard it might. It was uncomfortable, and sticky, and over before she got any real pleasure from it; but all in all it wasn't bad, Cho thought as she straightened her dress robes and smiled at Cedric, who was just as busily rearranging his own clothing. It had been nice enough in places where she thought it was worth trying again.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," he said earnestly, returning her shy smile. "It'll be better next time, I promise."

He kissed her, and Cho believed him. Cedric always kept his promises.

 

Second Choices

She missed Harry. It was all she spoke about during those first few weeks. She fretted, she worried; she wondered why he never owled, though Ron did.

Neville merely listened and nodded, saying all the right words in all the right places. He was always near; he made sure of it. It was the least he could do for her, even if he couldn't say what he felt.

"You're a good friend," she said as Christmas drew near. "You listen."

"I'll always listen," he replied. "I'll always be there for you."

And, Ginny realized then, that he always had been.

 

Moonlight

There was nothing like moonlight on snow, Hermione thought. Everything was crisp and clear, every object thrown into crisp relief, as precise as a penstroke. The world was filled with a sharp, fragile beauty, like a Muggle photograph in old-fashioned black, white and grey. There was coldness there as well, monochromatic and untouchable. It was something to be savoured and appreciated, but not partaken of.

Sighing, watching her breath puff out in clouds of moonlit white, Hermione turned and went back indoors, where Charlie waited, warmth and safety and firelight gleaming along red hair.

There was beauty in that, too.

 

Euphoria

Neville stumbled up the stairs to the boys' dormitory in his stocking feet, unable to stifle his smile. The evening had been perfect, absolutely perfect. He'd never enjoyed himself more. He hadn't known it was even _possible_ to have so much fun.

He barely recalled speaking to Harry, but the brief conversation filled his already brimming happiness to overflowing. He had stayed out later than Harry, than Ron, than any of the other boys.

He was still floating as he dressed for bed, sliding beneath the blankets, fingers touching his lips, the same ones Ginny Weasley had kissed minutes before.

 

Invitation

"I'm sorry, Neville," Hermione said kindly, "but I've already agreed to go with someone else."

"Oh." Neville's voice was small. "Okay."

Hermione gave him a sad smile before turning away, and he looked around the common room. He knew better than to ask Lavender or Parvati, and Susan already had a date. He'd overheard her say so at breakfast.

His gaze caught on Ginny, and he took a deep breath. She'd probably refuse, too, but he had to try.

"Ginny?" he asked. "Can I ask you something?"

She looked up from her homework. "Yes?"

"Wannagototheballwithme?" he blurted.

"I'd love to!"


End file.
